Toastsoft
Toastsoft is an Canadian independent game development studios was founded by Lead Game Designer; Christopher Emirzian was established around in 2002. based their Springfield, MA., and Toronto, Canada. Initially is known for the Indie PC Windows Games producing to XOP Series, Liquidpaint, Flash Games, Java Games and others focusing the game development produced and marketed small amount of commercial publisher. In 2014, Christopher Emirzian decided to closure with Toastsoft that have no developed game their Indie PC Windows Games was moved out from project games and produced PC Windows Games to work part time that modern independent game development industry was most likely now has closed it down on same year and discontinued to Toastsoft. Since Toastsoft has Closed. The developer is moved into owned of Christopher Emirzian Software and the returning with PC Windows games updating version to modern gaming. History Toastsoft was formed and founded by Lead game designer; Christopher Emirzian with his following by game developer of Matthew Emirzian, Tim McFarland, Jesse Shepherd and Louis Corenfeld are based in Canada. The studio was first game titles and produced to Top-down space shooter fans of inspired Dodonpachi style XOP releases in 2002, Following by the Programs made Liquidpaint releases in same year of 2002 between 2003. The shareware platforms are going to commercial budget their owned of the services publisher with Hamumu Software connected to parts product with XOP, And later then 2006 is hidden freeware game of XOP v1.00, As well as Super-Rare game version of XOP Plus. Toastsoft whore made the Blackcase, Space Dudes, Pyramid Defense and others new developed on Flash Games for its domain websites has went off from the maintenance website and it moved over for Rydia personal websites. MarbleMatch was releases in 2005 originally putting to shown of Toastsoft website, It went moved into the personal websites, An new direct-of-sequel with XOP line-up to XOP Black was made in 2008. The company has moved onto the Flash Games made Rotator and Runner to part time his previous whose made to solo developer and it spent more time his works for moved-up parts of predecessor to XOP Series into Enhanced modern of XOP Ultra Series. In 2011, Toastsoft announced on the newest XOP Series is Successor of XOP Ultra Series is going to public as freeware to XOP Ultra and XOP Black Ultra to shown from private his video is previewing programming on details and design. Offered their the new Flash Games titled and even the Toastsoft is going to be commercial parts marketed self-published with XOP Ultra Bundle are releasing to Shareware and Full Version budget, It have 2,500 taken units budgets. In same year, Christopher Emirzian decides to closure with Toastsoft to work time period are remaining marketed, producing and published that have no longer developed to Indie PC Windows Games. And it is still remains of the Game produced his owned XOP Ultra Series, Marbleicious, Flash Games and Software Programs while the Toastsoft would to be abandoned sites and discontinued to independent game development industry for modern gaming year are eventually making him way to moved up to opened of Christopher Emirzian Software with returning of Indie PC Windows Games. In 2015, Toastsoft has dissolved and closing it down. Games PC Windows Games Flash Games Cancelled Game Project PC Windows Games Gameboy Advance Development Crew Line-Up Member * Christopher Emirzian -- (Founder, Lead Game Designer / Developer, Lead Game Programming / Project Leader / Lead Artist / Level Design / Detailer / Musician Soundtrack / Website Design / Web-Code Programming) * Matthew Emirzian -- (Co-Founder, Promotion / Conceptual Game Designer / Detailer) * Tim McFarland -- (Digital Artist) * Jesse Shepherd -- (Digital Artist) * Louis Corenfeld -- (Musician Soundtrack) External Links * Toastsoft on Website